newgenerationdangerxfandomcom-20200215-history
Prudence Baribeau
Early History Faith Prudence is of French descent. She was born in Monaco, France and at the age of seven, her family moved to Phoenix, Arizona. Prue grew up in a religious household, and her parents were held strong to their Christian faith and beliefs. Prue wasn't like her parents, she had questioned God for majority of her life, even at such a young age. When Prue turned twelve, she developed a crush on a female friend of hers named Sora, and she felt disgusted with herself. She thought she had become a lesbian and would be turned away from her Church, or killed. When she confronted her Pastor with her feelings, and he told her not to be ashamed of herself, but to repent and ask God for forgiveness. Prue's friend began to avoid her and had moved away a few weeks later. Two years had passed, and the thoughts of liking or wanting to be in a relationship with another girl hadn't crossed Prue's mind. It wasn't until a month later, Prue's best friend moved back into town and when she found out, the thoughts of two years ago returned to her mind. The two attended the same school together which made it hard for Prue to avoid her. One day, while in the hall at her locker, Sora approached Prue and spoke to her, and while talking about Sora's last two years at her old school, they walked to lunch together and spent the rest of the day refreshing their friendship. Days had past and Prue had been growing anxious, fearing that Sora would bring up what had happened. The next day, after school the pair had walked to a park that had been near the school and Sora had mentioned to Prue about what she said those years ago and explained she had felt the same way but was afraid. Prue began feeling light-headed, and disgusted. Sora had kissed Prue, and Prue pushed her away and ran off. When Prue arrived home, her mother initially noticed something had been wrong with her, and questioned it. But Prue ignored her mother and went up to her room. After she locked her room door, she rushed to the bathroom and threw up in her toilet. Prue spent three hours in her bathroom, afraid of what would happen to her. Eventually, she came out of her room and went downstairs for dinner. Her father asked her what had been upsetting her, and Prue told them the truth. Primal Desire After dinner that night Prue went up to her room to rest, while her parents discussed the situation. They agreed that they couldn't allow the church to know of this, because they didn't want to be embarrassed. Instead, they reached out to a therapist for help, before going any further into the issue. They decided to keep Prue at home for the entire week and took her to the therapist at the beginning of the week. The therapist talked to the family together before asking her parents to leave the room while she spoke to Prue herself. Prue explained her problem to the therapist, and after she had been done talking, her therapist questioned how she had been feeling. She continued to explain her problem, but her therapist didn't offer her any solution, only advice. When she returned to the therapist that week the woman explained to Prue that she was young and it was very normal to feel how she had been feeling, she told her in a few years, her feelings would go away. And little did she know, the therapist was right. A few years had passed, and Prue's feelings towards girls had changed and she came to terms that even if it hadn't, that it wouldn't be wrong to feel that way about girls, or anyone for that matter. She was convinced that she only felt that way, because of her parents. She felt that she had been attracted to the thought of doing something wrong, and being attracted to another girl had been wrong, in the belief of a Christian's view, and that caused her to feel sexually aroused. Field Day While in school, Prue took a chance at all the sports she could to keep her busy with after-school plans. She had been a part of the school's track team, volleyball team, basketball team as well as a cheerleader. During the middle of the year, Prue started to notice a change in her body, but she felt it was normal as a teen for her body to grow more. And she convinced herself that all of the exercises she had been doing played a big part in it. But as weeks passed, her body continued to grow oddly muscular. Eventually, she noticed it would become noticeable to other people. When Prue began to grow insecure about her body, she ended up quitting all her team sports. Prue started wearing loose-fitting clothes to prevent her body from being revealed, showing it's odd features. Unlovable? After spring break, Prue returned to school and their school gained new students. Prue had started to crush on a boy at their school named Lance. When it was nearing the time for a school dance, Lance asked Prue to the dance with him, and she was surprised that he would; she hadn't thought he noticed her. Prue excitedly accepted his offer and later that night, Prue was picked up by Lance at her friend's house. She had on a beautiful dress with long sleeves and a loose jacket. She made the excuse that she got cold easily, to make the fact that she had been wearing a jacket to a school dance seem fine. After the dance was over, Lance and Prue walked back to his car, and before they could make it down the road, Lance had stopped the car. A comfortable silence filled the car, before Lance filled the silence, telling Prue that he enjoyed their night. Lance had reached over and kissed Prue, and she was so caught up in the moment that she hadn't noticed Lance had unzipped the back of her dress, and he could see through the right side view mirror, the muscular structure of her back. When Lance pulled away from her, she panicked and managed to break the car door, with incredible strength. Prue had been afraid and ran off. Lance left his car and ran after her. Prue had adjusted herself and fixed her dress before sneaking into the back door of her house. Her parents were asleep, to her luck. She walked upstairs carefully and went to her room. Prue was convinced that she was a mutant and she hadn't bothered to cry because she knew she had been too tired to think about what would happen next. Lance made the accident of trying to talk to one of his friends about what happened, and his friend had spread the rumor around the school that Prue had been a transexual. Prue was absent from school that day, and the day after, but once Prue returned to school she noticed the awkwardness around her, and when she went to her locker, a friend of hers, Sally told Prue about the rumor that had been going around. An angry Prue slammed her locker and went to confront Lance. Lance tried to explain to her what happened, but he wasn't able to get the correct words out. Prue lifted him up against his locker, with incredible strength, and people began to surround them. One of the teachers inserted himself into the scene and stopped Prue before she could hurt him. Prue's parents were called to the school and the Principal show them the video surveillance of what Prue had done. Loose here, Satan! When they went home that night, Prue's parents talked about the issue after sending her upstairs. After seeing what Prue had done, they were convinced that Prue was possessed. They devised a plan to help their daughter, not knowing nothing had been wrong with her. The next day after school, Prue was told to meet her parents at church. She saw their car outside and thought that they had been inside. But no one had been inside but their Paster. Prue greeted her Pastor and is asked to pray with him. He has Prue kneel down to pray with him. While saying a prayer with her pastor, she notices that the prayer had been different. Prue's parents had then held her down while her Pastor began an exorcism. While her pastor performed the exorcism, her skin began to shed. Prue used her strength to remove her parents away from her, and after that, she was convinced she blacked out. Prue had grown seven feet tall, and her frame gained 254 lbs of muscle and bone tissue. Prue had grabbed her Pastor by his head, and threw him at the wall, fracturing his skull. After the incident, she crashed through the wall and ran off. At The Xavier Boarding School for Gifted Youngsters, the Professor gained the alert from Cerebro of new mutant activity and him Cyclops, Storm, and Wolverine had gone after Prue. The Xavier Boarding School for Gifted Youngsters When they found Prue, she had been unconscious and naked in the woods. Wolverine put a blanket around her body and lifted her into the jet. They had taken Prue to The Xavier Boarding School for Gifted Youngsters. When they arrived at the mansion, Prue was rushed to the medical lab, while Hank analyzed her body. She wasn't injured, but she had been unconscious for a while upon them arriving. Xavier searched through Prue's mind and restored the subconscious memories of Prue running away; he hadn't restored the tragic memories of what she had done to her Pastor, because he could feel the pain she felt for harming him. Prue had awoken in the med bay, and no one was around. She wandered through the sub-basement until she heard a voice in her head. Prue was startled at first, but the voice was soft, and somehow she felt she was safe. When Prue turned around she could see a semi-translucent figure of a man, in what seemed like a chair ahead of her. She walked towards the figure, which was soon to have faded and was lead to a door. When Prue walked forward, the door had opened. She was brought into the open space of a room, with a long walk path. Prue walked down the path and saw the man. Xavier explained to Prue who she was, and how she had gotten to the school. Prue asked if it had been him who was in her head, and he said yes, stating that he was like Prue, a mutant and that he could help her. Prue trusted that he would help her, and accepted her offer. Xavier asked Prue if she wanted to return home, and she quickly refused. She said that she "doesn't have a home anymore". And Xavier said that she does now. Powers & Abilities Powers Enhanced Musculature: Prue can increase the muscle mass of her body which enhances any physical abilities pertaining to muscle, such as strength, speed, stamina, and durability. * Superhuman Strength: Due to her enhanced musculature, Prue possesses superhuman strength. * Superhuman Speed: Due to her enhanced musculature, Prue can run up to 60mph. * Regenerative Healing: Prue can recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs, limbs. Or even slowing or stopping aging. Molting: Prue is capable of shedding her skin and emerging with a new body musculature structure. When this happens, Prue's underlayer skin is green, and she grows 7 feet tall with 254 lbs of muscle and bone tissue. She can husk away sweat, grime, or minor injuries, but deeper ones will stay with her and is capable of holding her form up to several hours before reverting to her original formation. She is also able to rip her skin off as well when it begins to shed. Flight: Prue is able to fly through the air at great speeds. She can fly at speeds in excess of 200 mph Abilities Pilot: Prue is able to pilot the Blackbird, after going through training. Limitations Strength Level Prudence is several times much stronger than a normal human man who engages in intensive regular exercise, and combat training. Prudence has great reflexes, and coordination, as well as speed. Weaknesses Confidence: Prue's body has an exaggerated muscle definition and increased muscle mass, which causes her a lot of insecurity. Paraphernalia Equipment Psionic Suit: Prue was given a psionic suit, designed and created by Hank McCoy. The suit is used to keep control over her anger, and rage, giving her control while she is going through her transformation. Transportation X-Men Blackbird Personality Prue is friendly and stern, but also very shy. Due to her enhanced musculature, Prue's body has an exaggerated muscle definition and increased muscle mass, which causes her a lot of insecurity. To hide her physique from others, she wears loose fitting, formless clothing.